In the current information age, online educational content (such as online lectures) are becoming an increasingly important tool for educators and academic institutions seeking to provide classes and lectures to remote users around the world.
Conventionally, when a remote user desires to access online educational content, such as online lectures offered by a university or other organization, the user typically utilizes a web browser of a computer terminal, mobile device or similar apparatus to connect to a network (e.g. the Internet) and access the relevant website of the university or other organization. The content of the education website often includes video recordings of lecturers, professors and other instructors conducting a class and writing or drawing on a writing surface (e.g. a sheet of paper, a blackboard, a whiteboard, etc).
However, there exists a drawback in that, in such video recordings of the instructor conducting a class, it is often extremely difficult to see the material being written or drawn by the instructor, since physical objects (e.g. the instructor's body or hand, or the instructor's writing instrument) may obstruct the video camera's view of the material being written or drawn by the instructor on the writing surface.
Moreover, the content of an education website may also include screen capture videos of information output from a computing device operated by the instructor. However, such, screen capture videos often seem impersonal, since they cannot incorporate or represent the personal presence of the instructor. Instead, the screen capture videos are limited to duplicating the display screen output of the instructor's computer, and thus severely limiting the ability of the instructor to communicate with the remote users.
There exists a need for an improved system for providing online educational content to remote users, in a manner that more effectively replicates the physical experience of attending a class or lecture in person.